


Erudite

by Kiraynn



Series: Raphael/Leonardo/Michelangelo [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone's happy, M/M, Mates, Reflection, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since becoming mates with two of his brothers, Leo has learned a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erudite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They belong to Nickelodeon now. Not me!

In the month since Leo’s heat cycle began, he’s learned a lot.

He learned that being mated didn’t have to change things.

His first concern had been Donnie. With himself in a relationship, or mate-ship or whatever you wanted to call it, with Raphael and Michelangelo, he was afraid that Donnie would feel like an outsider. But that was thankfully the furthest thing from the truth. Mikey and Don were still the best friends they had always been, having formed a bond at a young age due both to their younger brother status, as well as born from necessity. After all much of their childhood was spent having to deal with Leo and Raph’s rivalry and fighting. 

Mikey still went to Donnie first to play video games with him, or to watch the slightly older turtle with his latest contraption, or to enjoy their latest junk food stash, compliments of April’s generosity, with him. Raph and Donnie still worked together on Raph’s bike, talking hours about the mechanics of the parts and pieces and other such things that neither Leo or Mikey had any interest in. 

Leo’s own relationship with Donnie blossomed as well. The first time he went to his brother, embarrassed and nervous, because Raph had been a bit rough with him the previous night and he was rather sore, Donnie smiled in that gentle, reassuring way of his, and said: “Leatherhead can get that way too. Here, let me show you what to use,” and they had bonded just a little bit more. 

Talking about their sex lives probably should have been awkward, but after spending their whole lives with really no privacy or boundaries between any of the brothers, it was actually a relief. Plus Donnie actually listened to what Leo had to say; not like Raph or Mikey. The former would just grunt as he pretended to give a shit but didn’t really, while Mikey’s eyes would glaze over as his mind wandered to what he considered more interesting topics. Like comic books and superheroes. And in turn, Leo gave Donnie an outlet for when he needed to talk about his own relationship with Leatherhead. Especially when faced with the same lack of attention from the two aforementioned turtles.

 

>

 

While Leo had spent almost his whole life within the numerous tunnels that made up the expansive sewers of New York, he learned that the texture of the bricks felt slightly different beneath the bracing weight of his hands. His fingers scrabbled for purchase on the rough stones, fighting to keep his balance. The two hands that gripped his waist yanked him back against Mikey’s hips, the younger terrapin panting against Leo’s ear as he fucked into him from behind.

Leo groaned, head thrown back and legs spreading just a bit wider. One hand left the wall to grab at his own cock furiously pumping his fist in time with the shove of the thick erection inside of him. Every time his body parted beneath the insistent girth, Leo clenched down causing Mikey to moan and move just a bit faster. 

“Uhnn… Leo you feel so _good_ ,” Mikey purred, giving a rough shove of his hips. “I like this kind of training session.”

“This wasn’t – ah, fuck! – what I had in mind,” Leo grunted back. “Shit yeah, right **there**.”

“I don’t see you exactly protesting though.” Angling his hips, Mikey began pounding him in that spot.

That night Leo also learned that he didn’t have to be at the farmhouse to see stars.

 

>>>>

 

Leo learned that sex is an awesome motivator.

The idea had come from April. One night Leo had visited her by himself and as the two enjoyed hot cups of cocoa at her kitchen table, he found himself complaining about how his brothers didn’t always listen to him.

“Raphael is the worst,” he sighed, rubbing his fingers over the rim of his steaming mug. “Half the time when I tell him to do something, he gets that defiant look on his face and the next thing I know, he’s doing exactly the opposite.”

“Oh but Leo, now you have the perfect weapon in your arsenal,” April told him, smiling wickedly when he looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned about being in relationships, it’s that if you play your cards just right, you can get your lover to do _exactly_ what you want.”

By the time Leo left April’s apartment, he already had a plan formed in his mind. And it didn’t take long before he had to implement it.

“I told you not to go out tonight, Raph,” Leo stated firmly two nights later.

Raph scoffed, helmet in his hands as he crossed the length of the garage with his brother at his heels. “What’s your point? It’s the first nice night in a week and I’m going riding.”

Leo’s hand caught Raph’s wrist and forced him to stop. The emerald turtle immediately tensed, ready for a fight, and turned with a protest already on his tongue. It quickly died however, when the restraining hand released his arm only to trail slowly up to his shoulder, then down his plastron in the ghost of a touch.

“Are you sure?” Leo purred, moving closer as his hand trailed down over the slit between Raph’s legs. “I’m sure I could find something more fun for you to do instead.”

“That so?” Raph’s naturally husky voice dropped another octave. His also dropped the helmet, hand moving around Leo’s body to grasp onto his ass. “And what do you suggest, baby? Better make it good if I’m supposed to listen.”

“Oh trust me, it’ll be good.”

Leo’s fingers parted the slit and dipped inside, coaxing out Raph’s rapidly hardening dick into the warm air of the garage. The two teens kept their eyes locked as Raph’s hips began to slowly thrust, rocking into the tight circle of Leo’s fingers.

“How am I doing so far?”

“You’re getting there,” Raph churred, “but I think we both know you can do better.”

With a chuckle, Leo dropped to his knees. He replaced his hand with the depths of his mouth and the skilled, wet slide of his tongue. As Raph’s own hand cupped the back of his head, breathy praises and terms of endearment falling from his lips, Leo knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere that night.

 

>>>>

 

Leo learned that he would need a bigger bed.

After two of his brothers became his mates, it was an unspoken agreement that they would move into Leo’s room. Raph only had a hammock and Mikey’s living space was so full of toys, trash, food and other such hazardous materials that no one else wanted to go in there.

“Last time I did, my feet stuck to the floor,” Raph had insisted in disgust.

Leatherhead had gone with Leo and Donnie on the trip to the mattress store. The other mutant, although bigger, was not surprisingly a better choice when he came to sneaking the merchandise out of the store during the middle of the night. Mikey would inevitably goof around enough to set off some kind of alarm, and Raph would get so frustrated at Leo taking too long to choose that it would turn into a fight.

Getting a mattress from the junkyard was out of the question because that was just gross.

Having to take all the precautions, and the careful choosing since coming back anytime soon was out of the question, took them all night. But once the bed was back in the Lair, set up nicely in Leo’s room where his old bed used to be, it was completely worth it.

Mikey immediately leapt on top of it and jumped up and down. “Not too squeaky,” he decided, bouncing like a trampoline. “At least we won’t keep anyone up while plowing Leo.”

“Mikey!” Leo snapped, scandalized. “Can we not talk about that?”

“It’s not like Leatherhead and Donnie don’t know,” Mikey rolled his eyes. “Just the other day I was talking to Leatherhead about how your eyes roll in the back of your head when I--”

“Hey!” Raph jumped up and tackled Mikey to the bed, the two of them bouncing so high they nearly went over the other side. “Shut it, dumbass!”

“Please tell me he didn’t,” Leo pleaded as the three of them watched Raph and Mikey grapple.

“I’m afraid he did,” Leatherhead replied, chuckling as Leo groaned. “Don’t be embarrassed, Leonardo. It was quite,” he smirked at his lover, “educational.”

Donnie’s face flushed. 

 

>>

 

Leo learned that he loved giving up control.

His everyday life was filled with it. He needed control as leader, keeping a clear head in situations that called for quick decisions that would keep himself and his brothers alive in fights with the Foot or Purple Dragons or Hun or anyone else they encountered. He needed control of himself, using meditation to calm his mind and body. And he needed control during training in order to become a stronger, better ninja.

But when he was with his lovers, the cards changed. It was freeing to give up everything he needed to be at any other time, letting one or both of his brothers move him the way they wanted to. He loved the feel of being beneath them, completely surrendered to the pleasure they bestowed on his body with hands and lips and tongue. He loved being on top, riding one of them under the guidance of fingers or words, telling him how hot he felt or looked or just was.

He loved to be between them, sucking down one brother’s hard, thick cock while the other pounded into his ass. He could forget the stresses of being leader or not being good enough at a ninja, and just focus on how good they made each other feel. The breathless moans from his brothers that told him he was doing exactly what they wanted him to do.

And he loved giving those compliments back. He would tell them how big they felt inside of him, how good they tasted coming down his throat, and how he wanted to watch them come apart all over him. 

He never knew that something so messy could be so wonderful. But those messes also lead to the best ways of getting cleaned up he’d ever known, so even that was something to look forward to.

And at the end of their activities, Leo found that there was nothing better than falling asleep between them, protected and comforted by Mikey and Raph’s strong, solid and loving bodies.

 

>>>

 

Leo learned that Splinter really was the best father ever. 

When he, Raph and Mikey confessed to Splinter what they had become to each other, they were determined that whatever he said would not change their decision. Donnie had assured them that the rat would be alright with it, but there had still been that underlying nervousness.

Splinter had simply looked at all three of them in turn and asked if they were happy.

“Yes, Father,” Leo nodded, complete honesty on his face and in his heart, “we’re happy together.”

Splinter smiled, eyes soft with a pleased expression. “Then you have my blessing, my sons. May you always feel the same. However I do have one condition.”

“What’s that?” Raph asked a bit warily.

“Please _try_ to keep the noise to a minimum. These ears aren’t just for show.”

“We don’t even have ears to show,” Mikey joked, holding up his hands on either side of his head to imitate rat ears. He grunted as Raph reached around Leo to smack him in the head.

“Shut up, Mikey.”

“We promise we will, sensei,” Leo answered for them, then quickly tugged his brothers out of Splinter’s room before either one did something else embarrassing.

 

>

 

Leo learned that Mikey and Raph were not the least bit attracted to each other.

While they had threesomes all the time, the other two brothers did not interact with each other. Sure, they watched hungrily as the other would touch, taste, and fuck Leo. They would talk dirty, telling each other what to do to him like Leo was their own personal porno.

“Yeah, fuck him like that. Make him work for it.”

“That’s it, Leo, take him deep in your mouth. I want to see you swallow his come.”

“Spread him wider. God yeah, come inside him. Keep thrusting while you do it, I want to see it leaking out of him.”

But never did they touch each other more than hands passing over Leo’s body, or directing him to pay attention to the other. They never kissed or cuddled, never complimented the other’s body. Leo was theirs to share, but there was nothing beyond that.

“I don’t want Mikey,” Raph had told Leo when he asked one day they were alone. “You’re my mate. I’ve always wanted you.”

Mikey’s response had been similar. “Raph’s cool, but I don’t want him, Leo. You’re the one I’ve been fantasizing about for years.”

The good thing was they had no problem sharing. There was no jealousy when Leo was with Raph instead of Mikey, or the other way around. They both knew he was theirs too, and they would get their time with him. The four brothers had grown up sharing everything, so while this situation was definitely different, in a way it kind of wasn’t.

Leo’s body and attention were just more things to share.

And Leo learned that Mikey and Raph’s relationship didn’t change. Mikey was still the most talented at pissing Raph off one moment, and the next Raph was fighting to protect Mikey just like he did his other brothers. They still played around together and battled side by side. Raph was still the first to tackle Mikey when he annoyed all of them, threatening to pound him into turtle soup.

Raph and Leo were still best friends who also fought like crazy. After all Leo couldn’t always play the manipulation-through-sex card. But that was okay; their arguments were what made them who they were.

Besides, Leo also learned that makeup sex was worth it, too.


End file.
